Bunny is back!
by anytimeanyplace1
Summary: Professor finds out about Bunny but someone else has his eyes on her along with a long line of villans Rated T for good reasons
1. Chapter 1

Background info

The original script for twisted sister was too dark for the Power Puffs. Bunny was supposed to die after saving the Earth from a radio active meteor but it was supposed to react chemically react with her abnormal make up (Which explains the explosion). Before that the Power puffs told Bunny to leave because she was doing more good than bad so like in the first episode of Power Puff Girls Bunny flew to the moon and saw the meteor and heard the girls still trying to stop the prisoners and after Bunny thought the girls died she stopped the meteor. Too dark and too long for the director but not for me :D I'm going off that and here I go.

Professor POV

One day I was in his lab and decided to watch the security cameras because a few of my chemicals mysteriously disappeared. I was watching them all in order and I was so touched by seeing myself invent the girls that I forgot all about the chemicals until I came across a day about a month ago. I remembered that day. So hot the girls were so over worked and it was such a nice day who would of thought of so much crime.

He was reminding the girls of they're chores. On the tape you could see the girls turn on the lights close the door and shut the shades. "What are they doing?" The pulled out my book How I did it! They started getting … getting… Sub ingredients? I put my hand on my head they should of left that to Bubbles! Oh god what did they make? I skipped through the video to see it. I would say her but I don't even know! They were being sweet even though they were scared too.

"*Gasp!* I know BUNNY!" I slapped my forehead. WHY? They all started hopping. I stood up. I've never met Bunny! I walked silently into the girls room ready to wake up Blossom when I bumped into her night stand and everything fell out of the droors. Oops… the girls started tossing and turning until the were still again. I picked up everything until I felt a too light jewelry box and now that I thought about I've never bought them jewelry. I opened it to see a piece of purple fabric. I picked it up. "Bunny?" I ran down to my lab. "I don't know how but your gone but now." I cracked my knuckles. "Let's show your sisters how it's done!"


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom POV

I woke up to see Bubbles rubbing her eyes and Buttercup stretching for the day. "Really?" "Oh yeah." We all froze we knew one voice The Professor but the other. I flew down the stairs. "Um… Profes-" was all I could say when I saw the purple Power Puff sitting across from Professor. Professor lifted his pipe. "See just like I said shocked." "Just like I told you in shock." I looked at Professor and back at her.

What could I say to her? Did she remember everything. _"Just get outta here!" "Buttercup!" I looked at Buttercup. "Well it's true! She's the twisted sister! She's evil!" "No she's not." Bubble was defending her and then… I had to "I'm sorry your destroying Townsville. You __**are**__ an unstable mess you need to leave." "Ush…able?" _I covered my mouth. "Um… Bunny?" I put my hand on her shoulder. "Yes I do. I remember everything." I almost leaped backward. She sounded so sweet so not Bunny. "Bunny I'm sorry. But you were-" "Not what you wanted. Professor and I have been talking all night. If you were unstable too how could you do that to me?" Her hair was still covering her face. I turned around and walked away. "Because Townsville was desperate then. I flew back up the stairs. "So Blossom who was it." Buttercup said getting dressed. "Someone who doesn't like us anymore."

Bunny POV

Well I did remember. I am not unstable; I respect that Blossom wanted to protect Townsville but what about family. How come Bubbles could understand that? "Ok why is Blossom bitching up stairs." Buttercup! I hid behind the Professor. He looked at men "Hon, it's just Buttercup." I looked at him. "They don't like me." I said quietly Professor looked at me. "What do you mean."

I decided I wasn't going to tell. "Never mind." I walked up to Buttercup. "Hey sis." I was tackled to the ground. "Bunny!" I looked up. "Bubbles!" I stood up with Bubbles on my face. "Bubbles!" Professor was laughing "Bunny?" I didn't want anything to do with Buttercup. I took Bubbles off my face. "Are you ok?" I asked Bubbles. Bubbles tackled me down the stairs. Buttercup was still standing in shock. Blossom whispered in her ear. "She remembers."

"Hey girls you know how we all have one power that everyone else doesn't? I can read minds." Buttercup grabbed her head. _And manipulate thoughts so don't push it. _I looked back at Bubbles. "You're not as small as I remember." I said and gave her a hug.

Mojo Jojo POV

In my sell my tiny TV lit up. "You've heard it here first! There is a new Power Puff." I spit out my coffee. I ran up to my TV. "Her name is Bunny the purple Power Puff! She seems better than the other girl" "Better?" "Her super strength is two times of the girls She can read minds and manipulate thought! Not to mention she has all the girls power times two! It seems like she is one big Puff!"

Bubbles was hugging Bunny while the others wouldn't go near her. "Oh there's more to this! Back off Bubbles Bunny is mine, it me to who she belongs, she belongs to me, which defines mine! MWA-HA-HA-HA!"

**Next chap we get even better! Beware the power of Bunny. By manipulate thoughts I mean. She can change what you know and your memories she could make you her if she wanted! Review Favorite**


	3. Chapter 3

Professor POV

After a few months things got a whole lot better. Bunny and Blossom actually started talking and Buttercup looked forward to their spars. Not to mention mind reading made captures much easier. But we have learned one thing strange about Bunny. You have to be careful about using the word unstable.

But it was funny. No criminals were doing anything the police couldn't handle so Bunny would complain. "How come when I show up there's no fun to be had." I shrugged when the hot line rang. Bunny jumped up. "Called it!" She said and grabbed the phone. _"Girls!"_ "Yes mayor?" _"Wha? Who is this?" _Bunny stopped. "It's B-Blossom." _"Blossom? Your voice changed… Right! Mojo Jojo is attack the city."_

"We're on the way." She said and hung up. "Girls! Mojo is destroying the city." She was about to fly when I grabbed her leg. "Bunny," she looked at me "you aren't Blossom." Bunny sighed. "I know Professor." I let go of her leg. "We'll talk about this later." She flew away.

I rubbed my head. "Those girls are gonna send me to death." I said. _Yes, yes! You're right you know, once I have Bunny!_ I turned around "Him?"

Bunny POV

I sneezed. "Bunny you gettin' sick?" Buttercup asked. "Nah! Just one sneeze means jack." Buttercup laughed. We burst into Mojo's lair. "Not" "So fast" "Mojo" They looked at me. "Jojo?" I said. The girls smiled. I looked over and my eyes widened. "What is that?" The girls looked over and screamed. "We can't fight that!" "We have to." I yelled. "What is it?" I said looking at the huge metal Power Puff. "That is the D.Y.N.O.M.O." Blossom said.

I looked it. "Why can't we take this tin can?" **"Because I had it first!" **I covered my ears. And he used one metal leg to kick Bubbles through 3 buildings. Blossom and Buttercup then flew away. "Guys?" I yelled sheepishly. A huge hand swept me into a lead room.

Blossom POV

Once we got to the house I turned to see all the windows were broken, the coffee table split, everything looked like it had been on fire. And on the ground in front of me was the Professor's pipe. I grabbed it to see a chunk of purple fabric inside it. I pulled it out.

Buttercup was reading it aloud.

_Hello girls!_

_This is what I have and what I want. _

_I have your Professor. Here is what I want,_

_Bunny. _

_If I do not get her by … well let's say three days. The Professor will be gone in three seconds. _

_Either I'll twist his soul into tiny bow ties or I will suffocate him._

_This will be so much fun for me either way!_

_Your favorite enemy, _

_Him._

I turned around. "We need to get Bunny!" Buttercup looked shocked. "We aren't going to let either of them die." Buttercup nodded realizing I had a plan. "Blossom." I looked at her. "We left her with Mojo."

**Dun-dun-dah! This is one of the worst things villains try and do to poor Bunny! Review. Favorite. When you wanna compliment a story NO HOMO! xDD**


	4. Chapter 4

Bubbles POV

"Nooooo! The professor!" All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. I flew over expecting to see Bunny but instead princess pushed me out of her way "Hello Power Punks I hear you have a knew power puff." "What of it?" Buttercup said "I wanna meet her." Blossom smiled, she obviously had a plan. "Well we would but she was kidnapped by Mojo Jojo and we can't seem to defeat him." "Well why?" Princess asked with her high pitched voice "Because he has D.Y.N.O.M.O. Wait don't tell me you want to be a Puff without knowing at least what D.Y.N.O.M.O at least stands for?" Buttercup and I smiled "It's giant metal Power Puff."

Was all we heard from above us when the ceiling and roof imploded. We saw the gang green gang stand there holding a bunch of cherry bombs. "But les face it gurls nobodzie remembers what it stands for ." Buttercup lifted up her fist and shook it. "Hey, it's not villain appreciation day! GET OUT!" She hissed, but they jumped in the house anyway. Leaving muddy boot prints on our already covered in soot rug.

Tears began to form in my eyes. I clawed into my elbows probably making them bleed as I whispered "Be strong, be strong, be strong, don't do it." I looked at the Professor's pipe and I saw his face. "Don't you do it!" I saw everyone was yelling and arguing I'd never felt like this. No one ever ignored me, I'm the cute one, I'm the baby. Then I remembered Bunny when she was our twisted sister. We argues weather to keep her or not and we were like her parents.

Poor Bunny! I let out a loud crying scream and everyone froze silent. I fell to my knees and cried loudly into the palms of my hands. I looked up once for air to see everyone was still staring silently at me. I front wall broke in a thousand pieces. I felt the eyes move from me to the wall. I made a sad gagging noise and I heard the whistle of a zoom and a hand was on my neck forcing me to look in the green eyes of an all too familiar boy I knew as Butch. "Where is she? Where is the new Power Bitch named Bunny."

I wanted to bite him but I was choking from lack of air because of my extreme fit of tears. "W-w-why?" I sniffed. Bruce shook his head with a smile and tightened the grip on my neck because this morning around 4 months ago we reappeared and this was here!" He pointed at the boy in the door way. He was wearing a purple shirt, black pants and purple sneakers. He has light brown bangs that reached to his chin and a ponytail that was an inch or so long and if he weren't a male representation of my sister I would call him hot.

"When we reappeared we became more affected by what you do because Boomer sometimes bursts out crying and sometimes we have fits of giggling." He shivered while my sisters started laughing and Butch had to bite his lip to stop from doing so. "We know what that note said and Bruce" he looked back at the boy bunny. Has nearly bled out several times. So you need to save Bunny." Butch hissed and looked down "M-my brothers need you safe and we need her safe too!" Butch said steadily. Butch spun around "And I don't want any of you goons going after her." The Gang Green Gang looked angered "Try an' stop ush." They said and ran away. "Stick it Rowdy Puffs I'll get her first!" Princess flew away. We looked at Bruce who had all of a sudden Powered up. "Uh, guys?"

**Too short! Oh well! Sorry I took so long but hey that's what happens! I hope you like it! Now we can see what's happening to Bunny but hey the Puff is still fighting! Review and Favorite! **


	5. Chapter 5

Mojo POV

I looked at the Puff when she opened another reserve of strength, "You can show me your power all you want little girl! I've injured you too badly. Now, join me or I will kill you!" I repeated for the 5th time. "GIVE ME ONE REASON?!" She yelled "They don't care for you!" I yelled back "Yes they do!" She said "If they did would they leave you here?!" She looked at me with an opened mouth but no noise came out.

She finally said "They have their reasons!" Mojo extended the D.Y.N.O.M.O's hand to her "I can make you anything you want. Just join me." She turned her head from me letting angry tears roll down her cheeks. _I'm so close._ "Th-they promised me that I was there sister. Professor he promised too." She turned to me as the tears soaked into her skin "You know nothing!" I put on my sympathetic smile. "Bunny, the girls promised me that we were partners." Bunny looked at me "Professor promised me 3 little girls that would love me. LOOK AT ME BUNNY! WHAT DO YOU SEE?!"

Bunny loudly snarled "That's not true! It can't be true!" She screamed "It is true my dear Bunny." She put her hand over her eyes "I… I can't… e-even if they lied to me I… I promised too…" "Shh, Bunny" I had D.Y.N.O.M.O's large finger hold he chin so she looked at me. "I know sweetie. My poor Bunny." She hugged on to the D.Y.N.O.M.O's metal finger and cried loudly and hugged the finger. Wiping tears and blood from her eyes looked up at me "If, I did join you…. what would I have to do." I sighed "Your sisters would probably fight you. You'd do basically the things I do." "Then why would I!" I used the large hand bring her to my level "Bunny, everyone is after you" "Liar!" "Bunny it is true! Therefore the truth ! So true! You see Bunny, every villain is coming here for you." Her pupils shrunk, it was finally sinking in. "But, if everyone is after me why would you risk yourself for me."

I didn't want to risk it but I needed her full trust. So I exited the D.Y.N.O.M.O and held her right hand in both of mine. "Because, didn't the Professor tell you?" Bunny just stared at me. "Your final reserve is the old you." Then I took the risk and whispered in her ear "The _unstable_ you." He screamed loudly and gave me a punch that had her fist actually go in my chest. I took in a sharp breathe and the pain surged through my entire body and blinked back tears of pain and bit my hand to hold back a scream. He looked at her own fist in shock, still unmoving in my chest. She slowly pulled her fist out of my chest. "I-I didn't mean!" I fell to the ground and clawed at the hole in my chest taking deep ragged breathes.

I managed to hiss out "I-It's fine Bunny, but now you see." My vision was getting blurred but this needed to be convincing if I was to keep living. This wasn't a matter of alliance right now but a matter of my life. "Now, now you see why you need to come with me Bunny? I can I help your powers become stabile." She nodded and I did my best to smile but the pain made it hard and it vanished almost immediately. "Do I have the pleasure of your trust." She looked away from me and nodded. "Good, now do exactly as I say. Concentrate your energy to your finger tips," She did so and a purple auroraic flame colored the tips of her index and middle finger. "Good now move your fingers back and forth over the hole." She did so and blood began to dry over the hole until a large scab was formed.

I sat up and sighed taking in deeper quicker breathes and gave her a thumbs up. "Now, let's get out of here before Moneybucks comes and tries to take you away." Bunny picked me up and flew us away. I groaned. _How embarrassing being held by a second grader._

Him POV

I picked my teeth with a mint tooth pick. Smiling gleefully. Bunny was soon to be mine, I threw my tooth pick to the Professor who was about to wake up. "Ngh, where am I?" I smiled and threw another tooth pick his way "You're in Hell dipstick." I said and puckered my lips admiring my reflection. "Him! You filthy ugly bastard! Where are my girls?!" I grabbed my chest "Ouch, Professor you hurt my feelings." I let a curvy, Grinch smile reach my lips and held out my hand. "Maybe your cage should be smaller." I started to close my fist as heard the closing of crushing of metal. That entertained but I was not pleased with no scream.

I turned to the Professor "Any tighter and you'll be crushed." He bit his bottom lip, he wasn't telling me everything. At least not everything he wanted to. "_Speak_" At that moment his mouth forcefully opened and words spilled out. "You think you scare me?! You've been beaten by my girls since kindergarten! And I know you won't kill me you coward! At least not yet! You'll wait for my girls to give you what you want then kill me anyway! Your nothing but a" He continuously tried to close his jaw but couldn't. I loved it and inhaled every word and he put his hands over his mouth but I could still understand. "But a girly sand crab! You freak! You criminal! You monster! " The Professor took a deep breath and grabbed his stomach and coughed blood into his hand.

"Your right Utonium,I won't kill you because I want something better. Bunny." I laughed loudly as he trashed around "LEAVE HER ALONE!" My left pincher held his head making him go still. I squeezed slightly drawing blood from both sides of his head. "No, Professor, you'd be surprised what a 32 year old man can live through. Like _lightning_" ^ bolts of lightning hit the metal cage as I let out a high pitched snicker. I finally got him to scream.

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! REVIEW AND FAVORITE OR HIM WILL CAPTURE YOU TOO XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Buttercup POV

When Blossom brought Bruce into the room he looked like a male Princess. With a metal expensive looking suit, a false orange afro, even the Moneybucks logo on the boots. "Ok, explain why we had to defile this young man's face and outfit?" I said and Bruce began to whine "My outfit?! Look at my hair!"Blossom smiled proudly "Yep! You look like a wanna be! More importantly not a male Bunny." My mouth hung a gape. "Oh, I get it. 2 Bunny's means double the power ergo disguise Bruce."

"Percy." Brick said and slapped Bruce's back. "Ah!" He yelled in pain "You really think that's what Bunny needed?! Yeah, yeah thanks." Butch and I punched him simultaneously "Loud mouth aren't you?" I asked smartly and he hissed. "So Brick, why did you say _Percy_?" Brick shrugged "Best I could come up with for gender bent Princess." I smiled "So we'll call him Percy in public?" "No!" Blossom said "Look this is the first day with the Professor but Him can watch us and usually does. He's always Percy. We always ignore him, he's a whiner, big mouthed Moneybucks." I looked her over "How do you know Him isn't watching us now?" Brick looked at me and continued for Blossom "It's just a theory but, we think Him might have been peeping at us through the entire house's security cameras. They were all destroyed. He will have put some in by dawn but not now. Not till we're all asleep."

Blossom took over once again. "And that will be our advantage against Him!" Blossom and Brick high fived. I nodded, a huge risk, but a fairly good theory. Bubbles and Boomer flew in the door and I frowned. "No Bunny?" They shook their heads Bubbles stepped forward "The whole place is a bloody wreck!" Boomer then made a step in front of Bubbles "Mojo wasn't there either, all that was left was D.Y.N.O.M.O" Blossom shook her head. I light up with an idea "Hey!" They all looked at me "Rowdy Ruffs, save Percy. You worked with Mojo, does he have other hide outs? Somewhere in town where he could fly an injured Bunny? Somewhere he could hide for a few days." Brick smiled "Yea! Lot's actually! All over the world but only one extra around here." I smiled "Well take us!"

Mojo POV

After all that flying I told her to stop. I stood up and just barely limped over to the door and typed a pass code made up no letters. 7853049. The answer to my first math equation the first on from the Professor. The metal doors opened. "Come Bunny, it's safer now." She walked in silently "It will take a while to sink in Bunny but it's good that you powered down." She looked up and nodded. I ruffled her hair. "Let's get some medical attention for us." She looked at me "Why do you have medical supplies here?" I sighed "Do you want the real answer or the you appropriate answer?" "The real answer."

I let out another sigh and pulled out three first aid cases. "I come here after break outs from prison and I'm a monkey _Ooo-ooo-Ah ah_. Not a 'human' they don't have to be 'humane' to me in prison." She looked shocked and I laughed. "Oh come now you're a Power Puff girl! _Him_ has definitely done worse." She looked down "I haven't been here that long, Him hasn't been here yet." I was slightly boggled by that. "He hasn't made any attempts on Bubbles?" She shook her head and sat in front of me as I put the cleaning fluid on the soft cloth. "Since, you're going to be protecting me I wanna know. How do the villains work in this town?"

I smiled and lifted the cloth "Careful this might sting a little." As I put it on her wound she hissed loudly. I smiled "Well, Bubbles' main villain is defiantly Him. Him is all powerful, definitely scary and has enough power to destroy the world but he has a very cowardly way of fighting. Aiming for none other but the most gullible. He finds enjoyment in winning and losing. Believe me when I say I know close to nothing about Him." I put the cloth down. "Buttercup's main villains are the Gang Green Gang-" "Uh I know them." She said and I laughed. _I can't believe she's buying all this! She thinks I'm actually doing what's best for __**her**_.

"Or Fuzzy. He's just some hillbilly but he annoys the crap out of your sister, she makes him her problem." I began slowly applying gauze but I came to the challenge of cut eye lids. Skip. "Blossom's is me and now you." She frowned "I think I'll rest." I looked to the clock 9:30. As she left to her bunk I began applying gauze to myself. One similarity to a Power Puff and I, we heal within the hour. I laid down smiling. Too bad I moved my second lair to east instead of central. But East woke me at dawn.

Brick POV

Even as we all landed our first day was pretty much over and I could tell that this little cave in central was uninhabited by any Mojo Jojo's. I was positive it was in central Townsville! I positive it was here! "Come on, maybe he expanded deeper into the cave." "Doubt it." Butch commented. I spun around "It's worth a shot. Because in two days Him will kill the Professor and come and get Bunny himself! Do you want Bru-_Percy_ to die?!" Butch crossed his arms, "It won't be our choice when him comes will it?" I was about to punch him "Hey!" Buttercup interrupted. "I'm all for hitting him but if you hit him, you hit me and if you do that I will maim you!"

I sighed, I didn't believe her, at all. We went into the cave and found diddly squat. "Well, end of day one everyone. And I guarantee we'll find her tomorrow." I said confidently but didn't truly believe myself. I hated feeling this way, I'm so useless.

**I'm hoping you all love what's happenin! Cause it get worse! REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Bunny POV

As I woke up I knew my wounds were healed and I knew where I was. I looked to Mojo who was already up. "How long have you been up?" I asked "About an hour. Now, are you sure you and I are a team?" I thought back and closed my eyes. _They don't care for you! I can make you anything you want. LOOK AT ME BUNNY! WHAT DO YOU SEE?! _All his words rang through me. "Yes Mojo." He smiled and walked behind me his claw like finger nails tapping against my shoulder and it made me shiver. "Good, because today I show you off to everyone." He said without a hint irony and it scared me. "Time to suit up." he said and that's when I saw my new uniform. It was a small female version of his cloak.

"Now Bunny, get dressed and then we leave." I slowly stood up and took off my purple dress. I ripped off a piece of the dress and wrote on the back in pen. I put on the cloak, fixed my ponytail and zipped the boots. I picked up the piece of fabric and held it tight. "Ok, Mojo. I'm ready now." He smiled and we walked out together. He flew into the air and I followed. "What am I going to do?" "A simple bank job." He replied. I nodded, I truly felt bad for Mojo but now it was clear. Mojo wanted to see how I did against my sisters and truly. So did I. I crashed through the ceiling and ran towards the man at the counter and grabbed his collar. He began shaking and his pupils shrunk, shaking as well. "Money! Now!" I hissed loudly and everyone but the man and I hit the ground.

Blossom POV

I was awakened by the mobile hot line phone in my pocket. I sleepily answered "Yes mayor?" _Blossom? Your voice is back to normal… Oh yes! Mojo Jojo is robbing a bank!_ I sat up. "Mojo Jojo is robbing a bank?! Everyone wake up!" The Ruffs and Puffs sat up. "Mojo is robbing a bank!" I turned back to phone "Coming now!" I hung up. "Come on!" Buttercup and Bubbles flew with me. "Boys! Stay here!" I yelled and flew away. As we flew faster, faster. I was so happy, I was going to get to beat him silly and find my sister. We burst into the bank. "Not so fast!" "Mojo!" "Jojo!" All I could see was the back of his cape and that was all it took for me to charge.

I grabbed his shoulders and spun him around."Where-" I froze. I was looking into the eyes of my sister. "Is Mojo? Don't know." She said to me smiling. "Bunny?!" I was still shocked but not frozen and I hugged her. "We've been looking all over the town." She looked at me and shook her head, "No, you let him have me." My eyes widened "No, Bun-" I was cut off by a boot coming to my head. I looked up to her, "Bunny we." I began but Mojo held me up by my bangs and I screamed. "She doesn't want to talk to you." He snapped. Buttercup flew towards us and yelled "Bunny we ne-" Bunny took a deep breathe and clapped. Buttercup covered her ears and fell. Buttercup then yelled "She heightened my hearing." Bubbles flew in front of Bunny. "Bunny we need your help! The Profes-". What she did next was the most unexpected things I've seen. She laid one hard smack on Bubbles cheek and sent her flying into the wall.

"IEEEEE" She let out a scream. As she looked up again she had a thick purple flame around her. "I am not your twisted sister!" She yelled angrily, "I am not a prize to be won." She yelled. I saw the grin on Mojo's face and his grip loosened. I then pulled myself away from him and jumped up. "Bunny! We need your help the Professor's in trouble!" Mojo flew back to Bunny. "So you need me to fix your problems?! That's it! Is that all I am to you people?!" "No Bunny! You don't understand!" I yelled "I think she understands just fine!" Mojo said "Zip it chimp!" I yelled. Mojo continued "Or what? You just need someone to blame again! So daddy isn't mad!" Bunny smiled and pretended to look older and helpless "I just stood here waving good bye. I just stood here waving goodbye." My eyes widened.

She searched our thoughts, to distract us, to distract me. As she kept repeating that she flew away holding almost all the money in their arms. I looked over to see Buttercup slide down the wall. "How could she say that?" Buttercup looked both sad and scared. I flew to Buttercup. "Snap out of it! She's leaving an aura trail! We have to go after her!" Bubbles was in mid air in the same shock Buttercup was. "Uh! Why do I have to do this alone!" I then flew away trying hard to find the aura trail she was leaving but it was fading fast!

I flew and flew as hard and as fast as I could. Screaming in rage. How could I have been so stupid! Bunny is stronger than us all! She barely trusts us as it is! Why was I so stupid?! The purple color got thicker and thicker, I was getting closer. The moment I saw Bunny I went beyond hyper drive and pushed her into the ground. She looked up at me with hideous angry eyes. Laid hard punches on each cheek and somehow I could always see her smile hear her chuckle. I glared at her. "Are you done?" "Are you?" I hissed. She looked up "Hmmm, maybe." I let out an angry breath "This isn't about you! It's not about us either!" Bunny looked to her. "Of course it's not. It never is, is it?" I glared "What don't you understand?!" "What don't I understand?!" Bunny made us flip spots.

Bunny POV

It felt so strange to have all the power. It felt wrong but sooo good. I knew what I had to say. And words just wouldn't stop coming. And it was strange, because I wanted them to stop. "You mean what don't you understand. What you _don't_ understand is the monsters! What you _don't_ understand is what happens to us! What you _don't_ understand is that nothing you can ever do will ever make me forgive you!" I closed my mouth and got off of her. "I didn't mean that. Really." "I don't believe you." Blossom said and at that moment the glass broke. "I do however believe that you care about the professor. And right now, because of you he's dying and if your selfish enough to return with Mojo then nothing _you _can ever do will make me forgive _you_." I looked back at Mojo. Mojo was letting out a hiss. He really felt nothing but loathing for her. For us… I then remembered the Professor telling me how Bubble, Blossom and Buttercup got tricked by him, using his similar flaws to reel them in.

The more I thought about it the more it sounded like déjà vu. I pulled back my fist and let it loose on Mojo. He flew backward, letting out a shriek. "You tricked me! You turned me on my sisters! Uh! I'm so stupid!" I looked behind him, sunset. "NO!" Blossom yelled. As the sky turned to night she let her head fall into her hands. "The second day. It's over." She whimpered. I looked at her. "What? What's wrong?!" She looked up tears in her eyes. "Tomorrow. The Professor dies!" I let Mojo go. "What?"

**The puffs need to work faster! One more day! 2 more chapters! Review! Fav!**


	8. Chapter 8

Buttercup POV

When I got up again Butch in front of me, "Hey, come on Buttercup." "Uh, Bunny she said-" Butch nodded "I know, I heard I'm sorry." I looked up at the night sky. "No! Professor! Tomorrow-" Boomer nodded holding Bubbles who was fast asleep. "Blossom hasn't come back yet, but we need to sleep." I was about to argue until I looked back at Bubbles, she was fast asleep. Not moving, not snoring, for the first time in a long time actually sleeping. I sighed "Fine but as soon as the sun comes up we're hitting the day hard." Butch nodded, "I promise."

Bunny POV

Blossom was screaming crying "NO! No, no, no! It's not fair!" I sat on knees in front of her. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "for coming back." Blossom was now staring at me, I could feel it, her eyes. "W-what?" She whispered. "Maybe if I never came back this wouldn't have happened. You were perfectly balanced and I ruined it." Blossom didn't say anything how could she. "You were right I'm just unstable. I stupid stinking twisted sister and I shouldn't be alive. I should just go and-" I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. "Bunny just shut up." I shook my head "What do you want me to do?" I asked her. She dug into her sock. She pulled out the purple fabric, I read Him's note, now finally understanding what the second sun set meant. I looked up at her "You plan to let Him, have me, and let Him…" I trailed off. "No you won't die but right now we have to find a way to hell."

I stood up and let a smile hit my lips. "I can get us there. Does Townsville have a volcano." Blossom looked up at Mojo's tower. "Yes, yes we do." I cracked my knuckles "Then I can lead you there! But I'll need all 7 of us." Blossom's smile left again. "Oh no! Buttercup! Bubbles!" I tilted my head "Please don't forget the Ruffs are villains in a bank!" She said and flew into the air, I flew into the air and we flew to find the Ruffs. Little did we know they were sleeping in the cave.

Brick POV

I woke earlier than the rest feeling Blossom's thoughts. I flew to the bank "Blossom? Bunny?" I looked around "Blossom." **STAY WHERE YOU ARE! **I looked down at a man with a gun fired at me. As I grabbed my stomach I woke up. "AAAA!" I yelled making everyone wake. They quickly jumped and got in fighting positions. I grabbed my head ad began inhaling and exhaling "They're going to the bank. Blossom and Bunny, Cops are there everywhere and they're gonna shoot Bunny out of the sky." I looked at them all staring at me. "Now."

Blossom POV

All that went through my mind was a begging that everyone was ok. I saw Bubbles flying in front of us. I stopped and as did Bunny. "Blossom! Blossom!" Her yelling got louder and louder "BLOSSOM!" Bubbles with teary eyes hugged the both of us casing us to fall from the sky. "OHMAGOSHIWASSOWORRIEDYOUWERE HURT! THEREAREPOLICEEVERYWHEREANDT HEYWANNASHOOTYOUOUTTATHESKYA NDTHANKGODYOUROK!" By that time we were drilled into the ground. Bunny laughed and so did I "Bubbles, calm down. One more time." Bunny said soothingly. Bubbles took in deep breathe. "THE POLICE ARE LOOKING FOR YOU!" "What?!" "THEY WANNA SHOOT YOU OUTTA THE SKY!" Bunny looked down, "ok go get Buttercup and the Ruffs to come here we have to get to hell a different way." Bubbles eyes shrunk. "WE'RE GOING TO HELL?!"

**Very short but only one more chapter left! We're going to hell! Review fav!**


	9. Chapter 9

Bunny POV

Buttercup and I rammed into the ground over and over again. "Ok! That's enough!" I yelled. Buttercup and I flew into the air by everyone else. We all got ready to speed, ready to fly. "NOW" I yelled and we flew at the crust as a whole. Leaving a huge dent in the ground. "AGAIN" We did the same till our colors tainted the sky in a chaotic mix. We were so close, the ground was red. "Ok, guys after this we reach the mantle, no matter how much it hurts don't stop until we're at the center of the earth, don't open your mouth at all, fly fast and take a deep breathe, if you try to breath before we're there well we'll meet you there a different way." They nodded, "Stay close to me, I can take us there." They all linked arms and were in an arrow like position. "GO!" They all flew with all they had and we broke the crust. I grimaced feeling the heat.

I looked back at everyone holding to me with all their strength. I looked at Bubbles, she was being so strong. I flew harder the mantle was the longest and the hardest to get through. I wouldn't let go for my life. I just really hope Blossom had an idea of what was going to happen. Because I didn't. I kept cold eyes headed in the direction I hoped I was leading them. All I want to know is what is going to happen to me. After Him gets me. I bit the inside of my mouth as my lungs began to ache and burn. We're still in the mantle and I'm running out of air.

Butch POV

I held on to Bruce's hand. I didn't know what was going to happen to him and I didn't care as long as he was safe. But I had a bad feeling in my chest flying through this lava keeping moving was all that mattered to Bunny but my boys were my main priority, I could give a damn of what happens to the Professor. But I knew better f we didn't bring her he'd take her. I looked at Blossom, damn it sister you better have a good plan. Bunny made a circle with her fingers meaning the outer core. The pain in my chest got worse, my lungs burning up. As we flew into a hard silvery plain the heat pain became worse I winced. Bunny made a noiseless snap which meant if you have anymore juice kick it up please. I flew harder as did most but Bunny began to glow a horrid blue purple and we took off.

I was dumb founded why wasn't Bruce this strong? I looked at my brothers and pulled them closer into the arrow making us move even faster, My vision became blurred as it felt like my lungs had shriveled up and died. I squeezed my bothers hands and they returned it. I then felt the heat begin to fade I closed my eyes. I began to open my mouth when I heard something "Welcome to hell." I opened my eyes to see an opened space with air. I fell on my back and took in a deep breath "Uh! Uh! I love air. Air is my girlfriend. She's my best friend." "Agreed." Huffed one of my Ruffs. Bunny pulled me up, "Do you know what time the sunsets because clocks don't exist down here!" "How do you know so much about hell?" She turned her gaze to Boomer, "One act of heroics doesn't get anyone into heaven." She let me go.

"Come on I know where him is." I shook my head, she got sent to hell. She ran past cages of screaming people, I almost fell, slipping of something red. I stopped in front of a cage. "Guys you need to see this." I whispered to my Ruffs. Because I was in this cage. "Come to join with us again?" I shook my head "This doesn't make sense, "I'm the part that make you a Ruff, let me guess you feel what Buttercup feels right? I nodded "I'm the part that keeps you separate, the part that died away when we got that stupid kiss." I shook my head and ran after the rest of them. I'm already in hell? I closed my eyes, it's not fair. I stopped as I saw Him.

Blossom POV

I hissed as I saw Him standing before me. He walked past me, grabbing Bunny's chin. Bunny hissed also. "Hmm, Alright let's see you perfect condition." Bunny's scars disappeared her skin tanned her hair removed from her ponytail. Her dress then changed to a short strapless dress that was red and black. Bunny gasped. He looked at her, "perfect." "Hey!" I yelled "We had a deal." Him smiled his fresh painted lips and puckered them at me. "Give me a second, I've got to do something baby face." He said and tried to pinch my nose, I tilted back. He then pretended to hold a rope and pulled. At that moment Bruce was pulled forward. _Oh no!_

Bruce POV

I felt as though I was being pulled and soon I was nose to nose with Him. I whimpered. "You think I didn't know there was a male Bunny." The Percy disguise melted off of me. I was in the air in my purple hoodie. "Butch!" I yelled. I looked down he was being held back by our brothers. "But look at you." He put a long, slim finger on my chest making me shiver. "You don't have half of her power." He picked up a rock and let go of me. He held the rock in the air and I was up again. He crushed the rock into sand. At that moment I could only hear him everything else became mute as he laughed. I looked at my legs turning into sand. Butch ran up to me. I couldn't hear him but I could read his lips. BRUCE! _Say something! _ I reached out to him "Butch I thought you said you'd" but by that time everything began to fade into white. "Pro-protect me." I whispered as I saw nothing but white. I then saw a man dressed in all white, "Time to go Bruce."

Butch POV

"BRUCE!" I held the dust that was my brother in my hands as Bunny let out a blood curdling scream. Him laughed "Oooh! That was delicious, I can almost taste it." He licked his lips, "Agony," he licked then again "a little bit of hurt and what is that." He licked his mouth again "Ah yes! There it is a brother's failure." I screamed tears in my eyes and tried to hit him but I as pushed back, "Ok, all Ruffs back to them selves." Him then snapped as I felt myself being filled by the me in that cage, Him snapped once more taking us back to the surface.

Bunny POV

That hurt so much, and watching it happen hurt even more. Him turned to Blossom "Here you go you dipshit." The Professor was cruelly dropped down in what appeared to be a big bird cage. He was burned badly, dried blood was all over his body As the cage opened he fell forward. Him snapped and the Professor flinched, his wounds were healed covering his body with ugly scars. "Girls?" They tackled him down hugging him mercilessly. They were screaming crying, what about me? Him looked down to me, "Don't worry sweet heart, Him's got you." The Professor stood up as the girls charged him. Him bent down and then kicked Buttercup back to the Professor. _You see Bunny?_ I heard him inside my head. He did a spin and grabbed the other two with his powers _I can show you how to do this._ My eyes followed his swift movements as he flung the others back as well.

_Would you like that?_ I nodded my head.

Blossom POV again!

I looked at Bunny as she nodded eyes glowing a horrible yellow. "Oh, Puffs. Are you hurt? Sad? Scared? I wouldn't be this is all just a dream" He said as our mouths were covered by a white cloth. I screamed… I was sitting? I looked down, I was in my pajamas? I felt my sheets under me. I looked over my sisters were in the same shock. "Blossom check your drawer!" I opened it to see no box, no cloth. I flew to the Professor he was in the same position I was. I jumped on him and hugged him as did the others. "That couldn't have been a dream! Where is she?!" That day we couldn't find the box, we couldn't find the lab tape with her on it. We couldn't find the old news papers. Everything ever Bunny was gone. To this day I still wonder, was it all just a dream?

**Was it all just a dream?! If you'd like a sequel let me know! Review! fav! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello,**** don't worry If your seeing this It's just a notice. As you may or may not know i've begun discontinuing stories. So I'm making you a quick thingy that shows you what stories I've discontinued, if you don't care please exit.  
><strong>

**Saiyan Princess- maybe discontinue  
><strong>

**Truth or Challenge- Running  
><strong>

**Bunny is Back- Complete  
><strong>

**BoxLunch a GrimTale- Running  
><strong>

**Walks my Love- Running  
><strong>

**Second son of Slade- Running  
><strong>

**SpongeBob Humanpants- Soon to be complete  
><strong>

**Follow the laughter- Running  
><strong>

**Who would of thought a 4th Brawl- Discontinued**

**A life story of Lu-Ten- maybe discontinue **

**An Unlikely Alliance- Discontinued**

**Hohen the one that wasn't born- maybe discontinue**

**Destroying fiends- discontinued**

**Working in the power kingdom-discontinued**

**complications of Aoi the Green Saiyan- Complete**

**What did she do? WHAT THE CRAP?!- soon discontinue**

**Wait Terra has a Brother?!- Running**

**Unfortunate Roadtrip- soon discontinue **

**Generator forgotton- I don't even know**

**WTF Hetalia Apocalypse-I don't even know**

**Crocker's Fairies- Complete **

**i can negotiate discontinued stories... But yes just thought i'd let you know! so yeah! and just so i'm not breaking the rules a preview of a new fanfic**

Prologue

? POV

I ran through the bamboo forest. Had I been here before? I stopped and looked up at the brush, the sun hit it just perfectly to make it glow a green that was overly perfect. No, I had never been here before. There was something else here. Yes, I breathed slowly and deeply, my stomach moved with my breath. The air had a natural taste that filled my lugs with the crisp cool morning spring air. This little island had something I didn't. It had innocence yes this would be perfect. This would be a perfect home for me. A home of new beginnings. I ran to where I thought the forest ended and gasped. There was nothing but crashing waves against the island. I back flipped to the top of the brush to find there it was already flattened, as if people had already ran across it as if there was a fight. 4 and then one but then two more and then. I made a dash over the brush leaving new foot prints on the canopy as I ran into what looked like a small village.

I saw two boys on what looked to be a sparing platform. I smiled and watched them quietly. This island rises early as I could see as soon many places said opened and many dressed people were lead to the sparing platform. I smiled as I saw a main building. I wonder who is that boy with the pony tails?


End file.
